


You’re So Beautiful I’d Rather Drink You Up

by Larry_Rose



Series: You’re So Beautiful I’d Rather Drink You Up [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Rose/pseuds/Larry_Rose
Summary: Louis' yoga-doing, zen-obsessed, kale-eating, all-the-love, treat-people-with-kindness boyfriend was essentially perfect most of the time. But Louis brought out a side of Harry that no one else got to see. A side that was petty, moody, spoiled, dramatic and such a turn on for Louis...





	You’re So Beautiful I’d Rather Drink You Up

  


The time was 9:15pm and Louis was late.

He’d arrived at Kim’s wedding at two o’clock and attended the ceremony like the good friend he is, then proceeded to make an appearance at the reception.

Because he wasn’t in the mood to argue with his manager, he even made the effort to get a picture with Eleanor, who at this point was putting as much effort into her stunting duties with Louis as he did. He’d even listened to her whinge about some influencers event she went to recently. Well, he nodded at regular intervals and uttered the occasional “hmmm”, but his attention was... elsewhere.

It had started as soon as he was in the car on his way to the wedding. Harry had sent him a photo of himself lying on their bed, looking both incredibly adorable and slightly devious, with his tongue sticking out.

“Can’t wait for you to come... home. X”, the message that accompanied the photo read.

Harry had just finished his tour, and Louis was done with promo for the year. They had spent the majority of the past week together at Louis’ LA place, but this was their first night in the UK together in ages, and fuck, Louis was really looking forward to it.

Once Eleanor took off, he caught up with Niall, who he had really missed. They had a laugh, had a chat, and drink... or eight.

Louis was really on top of shit, he had fulfilled his work and ‘girlfriend’ appearance duties and as bonus, got to have some one-on-one time with his mate Nialler. And he had his beautiful boyfriend at home waiting to be thoroughly wrecked.

He knew that boyfriend would love to see the hilarious selfies him and Niall had been taking. He reached in to his pocket and grabbed his phone and flicked them across to Harry, stopping in his tracks when he saw the time.

Fuck. He was supposed to be halfway home now. He promised Harry he’d be in and out of the wedding, so he could come home and be in and out... and in and out of Harry.

It was a three and a half hour drive to their farmhouse from Stanford Hall. Fuck. He knew Harry would be lying on heir bed, bottle of red getting lower and lower while he waited. Harry had an infuriating habit of lurking on Instagram and would be seething at the pics of him with Eleanor that had undoubtedly spread like wildfire on those ridiculous Elounour fan accounts. He was going to be a such snippy bitch when Louis finally arrived home.

Not long after saying his goodbyes to Niall and the others, he found himself waiting for his driver at the end of the long driveway to Stanford Hall, which lucky for Louis was out in the middle of nowhere. He really didn’t fancy having to hide from the paps - with no Eleanor in sight - and having to lose them as they attempted to follow him home to his and Harry’s secret residence in Grasmere.

He should be balls deep in his boy right now, but instead he’s smoking on an empty street, barely lit up with dimly-lit street lamp in the middle of god fucking knows where while he waited for his car service.

His phone light up with a message alert.

As expected, it was from Harry.

“...” the message read.

Three dots. That was it. Not even a ‘where abouts are you?’ or ‘what time will you be home?’ or a even a petulant ‘I’m waiting!’. Just those three fucking dots.

Louis didn’t even need to respond. He was supposed to be home by now. He’d even fucking promised, and when he breaks his promises, Harry doesn’t talk. He just sends punctuation marks because he’s ambiguous and dramatic and really fucking infuriating like that. He becomes quite the cunty princess, as Louis likes to call him.

His yoga-doing, zen-obsessed, kale-eating, all-the-love, treat-people-with-kindness boyfriend was essentially perfect most of the time. But Louis brought out a side of Harry that no one else got to see. A side that was petty, moody, spoiled, dramatic and such a turn on for Louis.

The very few people who’d witnessed Harry behaving his worst found it hard to believe that Louis - short tempered, puts up with nobodies’ shit, would cut you down with one sharp comment Louis - would tolerate this kind of bratty behaviour from Harry. But he was Louis’ dramatic curly-headed cunty princess and even though he was a nightmare at times, he was Louis’ nightmare and Louis loved him.

In the distance he could see the lights of a car and was relieved to discover it was his ride.

Better yet, the driver was Louis’ favourite of their drivers. His name was Bill, he was an older guy who played light classical music, always greeted them politely and then left them alone the entire trip no matter how long it was. This pleased Louis like you wouldn’t believe.

Next time he had to fake laugh at another smart arse saying “which direction are we going tonight?” he was probably going to throw himself out of the car and under a lorry.

Just as Louis started to doze off, his phone vibrated. Then, it buzzed again. Followed by a third time.

“?”  
“??!!”  
“The least you could do is answer.”

Oh Jesus. Harry was in one of those moods. One of those moods where his sentences were short and his temper was shorter. The last time Louis pissed him off - a few weeks ago when he’d put his red track pants in the wash with Harry’s white wide-legged Gucci trousers and the colour bled - Harry walked around the house with no pants out of protest. Which was amazing of course. What wasn’t so amazing was that Harry wouldn’t let Louis touch him. For about 5 hours he just went about his his business, finding A LOT of reasons to bend over in front of Louis, while occasionally making eye contact to give him a death stare.

Their little fights however, did have a silver lining. A very, very good silver lining. That one resulted in Harry finally throwing a tantrum which led Louis to grab a hold of his cunty princess, bend him over the kitchen counter and fuck him there, before moving on to the hallway floor and finally the laundry room. To be quite honest, he doesn’t remember much about Harry’s temper tantrum, but he does remember that Harry threw a couple of plates and knows they had to throw out a rug.

“I’m almost there. I’m sorry !!” Louis finally responded.

He was already starting to feel himself harden the slightest bit at the thought of what he will be dealing with when he finally walked through the door.

“Thanks mate!” Louis yelled out as he crossed the street into their chic restored farmhouse.

Harry took so much pride in their private house, and even Louis - who had no care for interior design - was proud to call this place home.

They even had horses on their property, two, which Harry named Celine and Shania, despite Louis’ protests. They struck a deal that Harry could call the horses after 90s divas if Louis could name their chickens whatever the hell pleased him. And it pleased him to name them Chicken and Chilli. Harry was not the slightest bit amused by this.

He walked through the front door, took his shoes off and headed upstairs. He ducked into the guest bathroom on his way to make sure he didn’t look like he’d had as many drinks as he’d had and then entered through to the master bedroom.

Their room was positively palatial. Harry had spent close to a year and £87,500 decorating it. They lived in the guest bedroom for the first 10 months after they bought the home because Harry wanted the bedroom to be perfect before they moved into it.

And perfect it was, if a tad over-the-top as far as Louis was concerned. He’d never tell Harry (who of course knew Louis thought it was a little too much) but he had to admit, it was really, really beautiful.

The room looked like something from Sofia Coppola’s Marie Antoinette film (which Harry once made Louis watch with him on the tour bus during WWA. The walls were lined with turquoise ‘St Laurent’ silk De Gournay wallpaper with peacocks and dusty rose, blue and pale yellow flowers hand-painted on it. The furniture was all outrageously expensive antiques Harry had sourced from France, except for their custom-made dove grey velvet upholstered king size bed that held court in the middle of the room. And thats exactly where Harry was perched, red wine in hand, propped up on the dusty rose velvet Gucci pillows, glaring at Louis. He looked like royalty, and jesus fucking christ, did he know it.

Louis darted his eyes around the dimly lit room to survey the situation. Several Diptyque Tuberose candles were giving the room it’s only light. He spotted a bottle of Penfolds Grange on the oakwood with gold leafing bedside table and it was 3/4 empty. Louis didn’t mind betting there was a completely empty bottle tucked in the pantry downstairs as well. His princess was a bit of a drinker.

Something caught his eye on the ground in the back right corner of the room and he realised it was the iPhone X he’d bought for Harry. It was meant to be a Christmas present but he couldn’t wait and gave it to him the day he bought it. Louis knew his cunty princess all too well to believe even for a second that he had thrown the phone across the room. He struggled to hold back a laugh when he imagined him sashaying over and placing the phone down into position to make it appear as if he’d thrown it in anger.

He rearranged his face so he wasn’t smirking when he finally fixed his eyes on Harry, who continued to glare at him in candlelit room, as if he was the spider and Louis the fly, falling straight into his trap.

“Oh hi,” Harry finally said, plainly obvious to Louis that he’d rehearsed it several times before he arrived to ensure his displeasure at Louis’ lateness was conveyed fully in his tone of voice.

It was then that all of Louis’ senses were engaged at once. His eyes were treated to his ridiculously attractive boyfriend, who was wearing a defiant look on his face, his custom pale pink and floral silk Gucci kimono with fur cuffs, and absolutely nothing underneath. Louis could vaguely make out the outline of his perfect cock beneath the delicate fabric. Not only was there the heady scent of tuberose permeating the room, Louis spotted the pale pink David Austin rose petals (from their own garden) on the bed, slightly wilted, scattered on the pink velvet duvet and on the floor. He could make out the rich, sweet scent filling the room, but it was also mixed with something else. Something that reminded Louis of sex, without smelling like actual sex itself. Then he realised his man had exceptionally shiny legs and knew what that familiar other scent was. He had whipped out the fucking Tom Ford Soleil Blanc body oil.

Thats when Louis noticed the music playing. That little cunt had put on Carly Simon’s “You’re so Vain” ever so lightly in the background. He scoffed when he realised Harry must’ve run over and done it when he heard the front door close a few moments ago. he truly was the worst.

Next to the record player was a small stack of vinyls, with Lionel Richie on top. Oh god, Louis felt like shit. Harry had meticulously dressed the room for perfect, sweet sex and Louis had let him down by being so very fucking late.

“Didn’t think you’d be home so soon,” Harry said, legs crossed to one side, using all of his strength to maintain the pretense of a serene expression on his face.

The robe was purposely tied in a way that revealed Harry’s butterfly and swallow tattoos, because he knows they drive Louis insane. He used to do it on stage and in interviews and then watch with amusement as Louis try to will away the beginnings of an embarrassingly awkward public erection.

“I’m sorry, Princess. I lost track of time and Niall was there - did you get the pics? I haven’t seen the lad in ages and he kept getting me drinks. You look so beautiful in your robe.” Louis thought he’d start with a compliment, even though he knew Harry was going to continue with his bratty princess act no matter what he said. He really did feel bad though, especially considering the effort Harry had gone to.

Underneath the fine fabric, Louis noticed that Harry’s usually puffy nipples were rock hard. His eyes trailed down to his cock, it was already becoming more noticeable. And Louis was fucking gone.

He decided to confront bratty Styles and began to crawl up on the bed. Louis leant over to give Harry a kiss, but was met with a sudden gust of air as Harry dramatically turned his head away from his man.

“You smell like her, its disgusting. Take off your clothes,” Harry ordered, still with his head turned away from Louis.

Louis knew he didn’t smell like Eleanor, he didn’t even give her as much as a peck on the cheek, nor did he hold her hand.

But this was part of Harry’s game and they’d played it enough times to know how it ended... and that was with one completely destroyed cunty princess and a very satisfied Louis.

“Take your clothes off, you stink. It’s making me sick,” Harry said, trying to maintain a serious face and failing, so he giggled into his wine as he took a sip. Harry rarely spoke to his man like this and was quite frankly enjoying the charade that he held the power.

Louis - still playing along- slid off the bed, and followed Harry’s orders, starting with his suit jacket, his shirt, then his belt and finally trousers. He stepped out of them and kicked them all in a bundle near the doorway... something he knew irritated Harry.

Wearing only his white boxer trunks, Louis stood in the middle of the room, hands on his hips, sporting a rather noticeable bulge in his pants.

Harry watched without blinking an eye and continued to drink his wine, sitting up against the headboard of the bed, enjoying every moment of Louis complying. He pursed his lips when Louis kicked his clothes into the doorway, knowing that he did it deliberately to get a rise out of him. Well a rise he would get.

Harry’s hungry eyes scanned over Louis’ body, stopping at his cock. He grit his teeth behind his deep pink lips (currently four shades darker thanks to the wine) and ran his tongue over his bottom lip before biting it, with pure mischief in his eyes.

All of a sudden, Harry flung the contents of his wine glass on Louis, completely drenching him in about £450 of Australia’s finest red.

“What the fuck?!” Louis shouted, soaked and shocked. Harry had never behaved this badly before.

“Look what you made me do,” Harry said, innocently shrugging. “Go have a shower,” he demanded, pointing to the bathroom, licking the traces of wine dripping down his fingers, languishing over his right ring finger, wrapping his lips right down past his rose ring and sucking it like he’d sucked Louis cock before he left for the wedding earlier that morning.

Their games had gotten quite intense at times, but Harry had never thrown fucking red wine across the room, which also splattered on the £25,000 rug Harry had insisted on buying in Marrakech the summer before last.

With all his might, Louis stopped himself from jumping on Harry, grabbing him by his hair, (which was just long enough now to get a handful of), pushing him onto all fours and fucking him hard and fast.

But no, Harry was enjoying this game, as was Louis which was confirmed by his cock hardening in his trunks. He decided to play along a little longer just to see how far his princess was going to push it.

Besides, everything Harry did to Louis in the lead up, he would be punished for later.

With the tantalising thought of spanking his man running through his head, he lowered it, trying not to smirk, and headed to the bathroom. He peeled his now wine-stained Calvins off, kicked them out through the doorway and into the room knowing Harry would struggle not to get up and move them into the washing basket, then he turned the shower on, purposely leaving the bathroom door open.

The hot water felt incredible, and just to amplify the already tense mood, Louis decided to use a hefty amount of Harry’s Grapefruit Jo Malone body wash, just to piss him off even more.

He lathered it through his hair, under his arms, across his stomach and gave his now rock-hard cock a good lathered-up tug.

“Fuck,” he breathed, as he gave a few more tugs before starting to pump himself in earnest, knowing Harry was watching him from his bed, and would be able to make out exactly what he was doing from his silhouette through the steamy shower door.

He thought of Harry oiled up on the duvet. His bad attitude was driving Louis insane. Not to mention the thought of Harry’s hard cock jutting out of that fucking custom Gucci robe he prances around in...

Louis actually had a more paired back one hanging up in his side of the wardrobe. His was navy blue, with a red and white pattern on it, which matched the lapels of Harry’s outrageous robe. He’d never worn the ridiculous garment... Harry had bought them for Christmas the year before after Louis had expressed in an interview he wanted a dressing gown for Christmas. Louis knew they cost over £4000 each. For. A. Fucking. Robe. He really was too much sometimes. Louis had meant a dressing gown from Marks & Spencer, not bloody Gucci. He laughed when he recalled the time he watched the interview back and saw the look on Harry’s face when he’d mentioned he wanted a dressing gown.

Louis threw his hand on the wall to support himself and continued to work his hand over his pulsating cock. The tightness in his stomach increased, and just as he moved his hand to to his leaking tip, the steamy shower door was flung open.

Standing in front of him - a topped up glass of wine in hand - was Harry, in that fucking Gucci floral kimono - loosely tied around his waist so his enormous dick was hidden from sight. Although Louis didn’t have to guess to know it was hard, the outline of that monster of a cock was so obvious people could practically see it from space.

“No, no don’t let me stop you.” Harry sassed, “by all means, keep going,” he said, giving himself away by biting down on his bottom lip.

“Hop in and join me, love?” Louis said, running his hand languishingly over his thick length, staring into Harry’s unwavering green eyes.

“I’m good, but thanks anyway,” Harry responded, taking another sip of wine and breaking their eye contact.

“Suit yourself.”

Keeping the shower door open, Harry leaned against the glass as he watched Louis pleasure himself. It was admittedly torture for Harry to hold back and feign disinterest as Louis worked his hand over his almost painfully hard shaft.

Harry’s steely eyes and menacing smile weren’t helping, and Louis really couldn’t keep up this charade up for much longer, besides, he’d blow his load if he kept going. So he had to slow down. But he needed to do something else to rile up Harry and he knew exactly what would do it.

“I got a girl crush...” Louis started to faintly sing.

“I can’t admit it but,” a smug smile spread across his face.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Harry said, eyes narrowing.

“I got a hard crush, it’s slowing down” he continued to very slowly stroke his leaking cock, overly emphasising the word ‘hard.’

You see, for a Harry, this was a personal song he dedicated to Louis. But right now Louis was using it against him.

Louis continued to sing verses of the song out of order with the words muddled up as he crept closer and closer to his man, before suddenly wrapping his arms around his statuesque body, pulling him into the shower and into his arms.

Startled by the sudden move, Harry dropped his wine glass all over the tiled floor just outside the shower and it shattered into tiny pieces.

“YOU RUINED MY KIMONO” Harry screamed, which immediately was cut short by Louis kissing him.

Louis pulled Harry under the rainfall shower head, his robe clinging to his soaked body.

Harry moaned into the kiss, grinding his hardening cock into Louis’ groin. Louis pried Harry’s lips open wider, tonguing into his mouth.

Harry retaliated by clamping down on Louis’ bottom lip with his teeth.

“Fuck! You bit me!” Louis exclaimed and Harry almost lost his footing, trying not to laugh. He then took Louis’ hand into his mouth and started to suck on his fingers.

But Louis wasn’t having a bar of it.

The fingers on Louis’ other hand clenched the back of Harry’s hair and he firmly pulled him by his hair until he was up against the cold marble tiled wall. He was smaller than his princess, but he was just strong.

“Think you’re the boss, eh Curly?” Louis cupped Harry’s balls, and sucked hard onto his neck, so it would leave a mark for days.

He then gave Harry’s balls a gentle squeeze that made Harry’s eyes widen with shook.

“You should know better than to try and boss me around.” And with that, Louis let go of his balls and slapped Harry very hard on his left arse cheek over the sodden robe.

Harry didn’t expect it and immediately opened his mouth to yelp but Louis was expecting that and was quick to shut him up with an aggressive kiss.

“Think you can talk to me like that, princess?” Louis whispered, standing on his tippy toes, arms wrapped around Harry’s neck. He hitched himself up on to the taller boy, wrapped his legs around his waist so his cock sitting upright and bopping against Harry’s stomach. Harry dug his fingers, weighted down by several rings, into Louis’ meaty arse cheeks.

Water continued to fall down upon the two, as Louis placed his left hand under Harry’s chin and lifted it up to look him in the eyes.

“I. Said. Do. You. Think. You. Can. Talk. To. ME. Like. That. Prin. Cess?”

With that, the tables turned. Harry’s cheeks flushed a rosy pink and he blinked his pretty emerald eyes a few times before shaking his head.

“Do you have something to say?” Louis’ raised both his eyebrows as he waited for a response.

“I’m sorry...” Harry’s voice trailed off.

“I’m sorry, what, princess?” Louis’ brows were still raised.

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Harry conceded.

“That’s better darling.” Louis placed a couple of soft kisses on Harry’s eyelids before finding his mouth and passionately kissing him again.

Harry practically purred into Louis’ mouth.

“But you know you need to be punished, don’t you?” He smirked at the younger boy as he hopped down off him.

Harry nodded silently as Louis stood there, one hand on his hip blatantly presenting his cock to his boyfriend. Harry kept his eyes on Louis’ face. He avoided the thick hard penis even though he wanted nothing more than to reach out and wrap his puffy blown out lips around it, but he didn’t dare. He knew he was in enough trouble already.

“Daddy was late and he was sorry. But he didn’t deserve to have you throw a glass of wine all over him and sass him. You were a sulky, petty little cunt... weren’t you?”

Harry nodded, eyes downcast, again, “Yes, Daddy.”

With that, Louis peeled the ridiculously expensive robe off Harry’s slim but soft graceful body and dropped it on the floor in a heap.

Harry squeaked but he knew better than to protest. He’d already earned enough spanks with his earlier behaviour. He was well aware that he would’t be able to sit down tomorrow with what lay ahead of him. Plus, if the robe was ruined there is a brand new one with the tags still attached on Louis’ side of the wardrobe.

Louis took a sharp intake of breath as he took in Harry’s unbelievably sexy body. No man had any right to be that damn fucking curvy and yet here he was. He gripped on to Harry’s adorable love handles and squeezed them firmly, before kneading them with his fervent hands. They were one of the sexiest parts of Harry’s body as far as Lou was concerned. It drove him fucking insane - like precome drippingly insane - whenever one or both of them popped out from under Harry’s shirt.

The boys locked eyes and stared at each other like they were starving and a five course meal was being laid out before them while Louis firmly massaged Harry’s hips.

He then let go and began to lightly trace the ink of the laurel tattoos that ran from Harry’s love handles, before resting his eyes on the impressively large cock that sat up hard against his ever so slightly soft curved tummy.

His thick penis was smooth and hairless. It was gloriously maintained, evenly toned in the most delicious shade of pink and at just over eight inches, it was the most perfect cock Louis had ever seen.

When it was soft, it swung heavily against Harry’s thick, muscular thighs. And when it was hard... oh Jesus christ when it was hard, it took every ounce of strength Louis had not to take the length of it down the back of his throat the moment he laid eyes on it.

Louis’ own dick was jutting out in front of him and Harry’s eyes dropped down to drink in what he’d been pretending to ignore since he’d stepped into the en suite.

Louis’ well groomed cock wasn’t quite as big as Harry’s, but at 7.4 inches hard it was still massive and rather a lot for Harry to take in. Despite that, he took it beautifully. Currently, his wet cock was bobbing between them as Louis returned his grip to Harry’s hips and vigorously and delciously painfully, kneaded them again.

Harry’s eyes remained on his man’s cock, and he stared at it hungrily.

“Daddy, can I suck...”

Louis interrupted, "No, Princess. You don't get to touch my dick tonight. You don’t deserve it."

Louis’ eyes were defiant and stern as they bore into Harry who was twisting in his relentless grip and almost panting with need.

“Please, Daddy...” the taller boy whimpered.

“I said no.” And with that, Louis took his right hand from Harry’s left hip and brought it down hard on his wet arse cheek.

Harry was somewhat expecting it, but the water made it sting all the more when Lou’s palm connected with his peachy cheek.

Louis raised his arm and spanked him again, straight over the same spot that had already left a red mark.

“What do you say when Daddy spanks you?” Louis smirked at his pretty boyfriend.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Harry quickly responded.

“Good boy.” Louis said as he gently massaged the skin on Harry’s now rosy arse, causing Harry’s cock to strain even harder. Nothing on earth turned Harry on more than being called a good boy by his Daddy.

Louis grinned as he flipped Harry around.

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” He said as he brought his right hand down hard on Harry’s other cheek three times in quick succession.

Harry gripped the marble tiled wall with both hands above his head and whispered, no whimpered, “thank you”.

“That’s my good boy,” Louis stood on his tip toes and whispered in Harry’s ear, causing his baby’s knees to almost give way.

“Just two more on each cheek and then you’ll be done.”

Harry nodded and Louis went back to work on his left arse cheek, where the delicious shade of red had faded slightly.

He finished off the final two spanks on the right side and stood back to admire his handy work.

Harry dropped his left arm down, glanced over his shoulder at Louis all glassy-eyed and dreamy and sighed, “thank you, Daddy.”

The water was coming down heavily over the two boys and Louis really enjoyed watching it run down Harry’s back and over his now rosy red arse cheeks.

He took a step in closer, placed a hand on each juicy cheek and began to gently run his fingertips down them, before lightly massaging them.

Harry whimpered and felt his knees begin to go weak again. He didn’t know which part he loved more, the shock and delicious pain of the spank, or the gentle touch that made his entire body tingle as Louis soothed the abused red skin after.

Every part of Harry went soft, except his hard cock, as Louis caressed him.

Lou loved Harry like this. Obedient, submissive and completely and utterly smitten with him. Harry made it obvious he was grateful for every touch Louis bestowed upon him. Hell, he made it clear he was grateful Louis even looked at him.

Louis brought his hands to the front, fluttering over Harry’s love handles and along the laurels once more before wrapping them firmly around his boyfriend’s engorged, leaking cock.

It wasn’t lost on him that he should be the one grateful that this stunning man even gave him the time of day, let alone let him fuck him senseless whenever he felt like it.

He set to work on Harry’s penis, twisting and pulling, and using his thumb to gather and spread about the precome that began to leak from the slit at the pink top.

“I should be doing you,” Harry softly spoke up.

"Shhhh. All in good time." Louis commanded with an even and controlling tone.

Harry knew he had no choice but to give in and do as Louis pleased. Louis was the one in control. He was always the one in control, which was something Harry very willingly gave up. From the day he met Louis there was something about him that brought out Harry’s submissiveness. When Louis touched him and commanded him, Harry obeyed without hesitation and gave himself completely to his man. He let Louis touch him and twist him and play with him in ways he never even dreamed he would let anyone.

He was in such a sexual trance he almost didn’t hear Louis say he had changed his mind and Harry could have a turn sucking his cock.

But when it registered, Harry dropped to his knees so quick, he slid across the shower floor. He gripped Louis’ ankles to steady himself and glanced down at the ‘HS’ inked on his boyfriend’s left ankle.

He then looked up at the blue eyed boy and without breaking eye contact, took his raging cock in his hand at the base and kissed the tip. Harry knew he sucked cock better than just about anyone on this planet and he took extreme pride in his talent.

He took it into his mouth and gently sucked, making Louis let out a low guttural groan. He then sealed his lips around the full thickness and began sucking and slurping with wild abandon, and simultaneously lowered his hand and cupped and caressed Louis’ heavy balls.

Louis knew from many previous experiences that he wouldn’t last long if they kept this up for much more than a few minutes and besides, he had other plans. But he decided he was going to allow himself to enjoy this for just a moment longer.

He ran his fingers through Harry’s soaking wet hair and took a fistful in each hand. He knew his boyfriend loved having his hair pulled, and Louis loved to facefuck him as he pulled him in by his hair. Harry took it without flinching, letting his boyfriend fuck his face forcefully.

It was much easier to do when he had his long locks, but he could still do the job with his shorter style.

Louis pulled Harry by his hair so his mouth completely engulfed his cock. If there was a better feeling in the world than having the full length of his dick down the back of his boyfriend’s throat and surrounded in the warm, tight, wetness of his mouth, Louis refused to believe it.

Louis let go of Harry’s hair and watched in awe as the water came down on Harry’s face, still maintaining eye contact.

Harry slowed down and held the entire of Louis’ dick in his throat and mouth so he was balls deep inside him for a few seconds before slowly pulling back and letting the saliva soaked cock withdraw from his mouth until he had just the swollen tip trapped between his perfect, pink, plump dick-sucking lips.

“Jesus Christ,” Louis hissed. He had to put an end to this before he blew the load he intended for the tight confines of Harry’s beautiful arsehole.

“Ok darling. Enough or I’ll come.”

Harry slowly and very reluctantly withdrew his mouth from his boyfriend’s penis, gently scraping his teeth along the underside before barely but only just rolling the tip between his teeth as a final flourish before he pulled back completely.

“Thanks, Daddy. Love sucking you so much.” He still hadn’t taken his beautiful green eyes away from Louis’ equally mesmerising blue eyes.

“And you’re the very best at it, princess.” Louis said as he patted him on the head.

Harry beamed and then Louis bent down lifted his bigger boyfriend up off the floor and swung him over his shoulder.

He might be smaller, but he was still strong and he could carry his man to bed when he wanted to.

He threw him down on the bed, soaking wet and on his front.

Harry let out a squeal that Louis knew was a protest about him getting water all over their velvet duvet.

“The showers still on.” Harry pointed out.

“Forget about it love. We’ll get it later.” Louis responded as he pulled Harry to the edge of the bed where he spread apart his still pink cheeks and exposed his immaculate arsehole.

Without warning, Louis dove straight in with his tongue, licking wetly down the full length of his crack before circling his tongue towards the hole.

Harry’s hole immediately undulated as Lou’s tongue flicked at the sensitive skin of his rosebud.

Louis held him open and started working his tongue in past the soft crinkled rim, gently at first, but with more and more force as Harry’s moans grew louder and more desperate.

Harry’s cock was pulsating as Louis invaded his arsehole with his long and unbelievably precise tongue. The pressure was almost too much. Almost.

Louis lapped at his boy’s beautiful hole. Of course, like everything else on Harry, his hole was perfect. Tight, pale pink, always pristine and just the most delicious taste Louis had ever experienced.

He began to fuck Harry’s ass with his tongue, the silky cushioned walls gripping it as if he’d shoved it in a tight pink tulip bud. Louis’ could hardly breathe, his jaw had started to ache and he’d salivated so much that Harry’s hole was slippery with saliva but he wasn’t going to let up. Not while Harry was moaning as loud as he was. Louis didn’t let up until Harry was quite literally crying and choked out that he was about to come.

Louis was fucking delighted with himself. He prided himself on being able to make Harry come by rimming him while his cock lay untouched.

Louis flipped him over and took his monster cock in his mouth, milking the thick creamy load from the uncut tip.

He swallowed most of it straight down but savoured the last spurt and swished it around in his mouth, letting it run in rivulets over and under his tongue.

Harry lay flat on his back panting and shaking from the most intense orgasm he’d had in ages.

Louis drank him in while he swirled the semen around his mouth. He had rose petals stuck all over his body and a dribble of come running slowly down his left thigh.

Louis bent down and licked it clean, adding it to the cream he had in his mouth. He then crawled up and kissed his princess, passing the semen into his own mouth.

Pulling back he said, “You need to know how incredible you taste, love.”

Harry swirled his own semen around in his mouth. It was, of course, watered down by his boyfriend’s saliva and together, it was a salty/semi-sweet cocktail.

“Now give it back...” Louis commanded, as he kissed him again and sucked the come cocktail back into his own mouth before flipping Harry back over once more.

He pulled him up again by his hips, and Harry’s body complied, as pliable as a rag doll being manipulated by its owner to contort into the position they desired.

Louis opened his cheeks, bent down and kissed Harry’s pretty pink hole, pushing the come out with his tongue so it pooled into the tight knot of Harry’s rosebud.

“I need this to help open that beautiful hole of yours.”

TBC....


End file.
